thearcanagamefandomcom-20200213-history
Tarot Deck
Asra's tarot deck is an unusual item. Unlike many fortune tellers who are con men, this deck provides you and Asra with genuine answers. Asra has spent the last three years teaching you how to listen when the archetype spirits speak - though they do not quite use words. Asra's reputation as a fortune teller is due to his skill with these cards. The creature in every card has yellow or ochre eyes, except for the ones that correspond to specific in game characters. History According to Asra, the cards can be difficult. There is something about them that make you uncomfortable, though you have learned to use them regardless. In Chapter IV -The Emperor, when Nadia steals said card for you to track for your test, you can feel the upset energy of the deck. Likewise, when it is finally returned, you feel very relieved and almost think you can feel the same of the deck. Asra made the deck himself, designing each card based on what he believed best represent each archetype. Major Arcana Each of the major arcana has a unique animal figure as the subject. The main cast all have specific cards associated to them through zodiac signs and animal symbolism. Asra gifted Muriel and Julian with figurines of them. The Cast's Cards 0 The Fool - The Apprentice (The fool is the only card without a figure in it, as the Apprentice is the only main character never seen. The fool represents the beginning of a journey, and describes the apprentice's role in the story. In Asra's route during Chapter VIII - Strength, you fail to find an alebrije that you identify with.) I The Magician - Asra (The fox on this card has Asra's lavender eyes. Fox figures appear twice in game - once as a little figurine in Asra's kitchen in Nopal, and once when you and him were choosing alebrije together. Asra claimed to identify with an indigo fox one. The Magician themself chooses to appear as the violet eyed fox when teaching Asra. Asra wears a fox themed outfit and mask during the masquerade.) II The High Priestess - Nadia (The owl has Nadia's ruby red eyes. Nadia has a carved owl figure on her bed's canopy, and her dressing gown has the same feathered pattern as the owl's wings. Her companion Chandra is an owl, and she also wears an owl themed outfit and mask during the Masquerade.) III The Empress - Nasrin (Nadia's mother wears a mask that resembles the Empress card during the red room ritual.) IV The Emperor - Namar (Nadia's father wears a mask that resembles the Emperor card during the red room ritual.) V The Hierophant - Valerius (Valerius' pin is in the shape of the ram's head. His position as Consul, and his attempt to remove Nadia from her position to return to what he was doing before she awoke, also lines up with the Hierophant's depiction and meaning, being a teacher or counseller that stands for tradition and convention.) VI The Lovers - Aisha and Salim (The characters depicted on the card look very similar to their familiars, and they are very much in love.) VII The Chariot - Morga (Morga's facial markings, the long lines down either side of her face, match those of the Chariot. She also wears a cheetah pelt around her waist.) VIII Strength - Nasmira (Nadia's sister, Nasmira, wears a mask that resembles the lion of Strength during the Masquerade.) IX The Hermit - Muriel (The bear has Muriel's green eyes and tattered cloak. In his house he has a little carved bear statue. He also lives a secluded lifestyle, away from other humans. Muriel wears a wooden bear mask during the masquerade.) X Wheel of Fortune - Natiqa (At the Masquerade, Natiqa wears a mask that resembles the feathered puma on the Wheel of Fortune card.) XI Justice- Vlastomil (Vlastomil wears a pig mask during the Masquerade, and works as a judge in Julian's trial.) XII The Hanged Man - Julian (The raven has Julian's grey eyes. He frequents a bar known as the Rowdy Raven, and is often chaperoned by Malak - a paranoid raven who hates the city guard. He also owns a small carved statue of a raven that was gifted to him by Asra. Julian wears a raven mask and a raven themed suit during the masquerade.) XIII Death - Valdemar (During the Masquerade, Quaestor Valdemar is wearing a mask of a horse skull with a black veil, matching the one on the card. Valdemar is also shown to have an obsession with death.) XIV Temperance - Volta (During the Masquerade, Procurator Volta dons a mask similar to the dove featured on the Temperance tarot card. In Nadia's route, you can choose to read Volta's fortune, which will reveal a Temperance card, reversed. It is possible that Volta also represents temperance reversed, as temperance seems to be the one thing she lacks.) XV The Devil - Lucio (The goat has eyes the same red as Lucio's plagued sclera. Lucio himself appears in game as a ghostly goat, after apparently trying to become the archetype itself. Lucio also is a personification of what the devil card represents- greed, selfishness, and material wants.) XVI the Tower - Vulgora (This card has a stag and a swarm of Red Beetles depicted on it, relating to the Red Plague. Choosing to give a reading to Vulgora on Nadia's route will reveal The Tower, and Vulgora wears a red stag beetle mask at the masquerade.) XVII the Star -Portia (The cat has Portia's blue eyes. Asra has only just met her (or not at all, depending on route) so she does not have a statuette, but she owns a cat, Pepi. The water-bearer of the card and her zodiac sign, Aquarius, align with her actual job as a hand maiden. Portia also wears a cat mask during the Masquerade.) XVIII The Moon- Navra (Nadia's sister, Navra, wears a wolf mask during the Masquerade.) XIX the Sun - Nahara (Nadia's Sister, Nahara, wears a yellow outfit and dons an eagle themed mask during the masquerade, closely resembling the eagle depicted on the Sun card.) XX Judgement -Nazali (Nadia' Sister, Nazali, wears an elephant mask during the Masquerade.) XXI The World- ￼Nafizah (Nadia's sister, Nafizah, wears a turtle mask during the Masquerade, as well as a circle above her head patterned with the tree design from the card. She also has a tiny turtle on her head.) Minor Arcana The minor Arcana are separated into four suits: cups, pentacles, swords, and wands. Within those, each suit contains one card each of 1-10, page, knight, queen, and king. In Asra's tarot deck, each suit has an animal assigned to it as follows: SUIT OF CUPS = |-| SUIT OF PENTACLES = |-| SUIT OF SWORDS = |-| SUIT OF WANDS = Category:Tarot deck